A Teen's Life
by brookiecooke134
Summary: Shannon's life is getting ruined by her perfect step-mother Tina. Will she be able to master her average teen life with her evil step- mother?


**This is my new story **_**"A Teen's Life." **_** It's basically about a girl who's life is being ruined by her step-mother and she has to cope with her teen life, too. And her step- mother treats her like she's Cinderella, making her do chores all the time. I don't want to spoil it. So read!! And review!!**

**Brookie**

* * *

My mom died when I was four. My dad, my baby sister, and I lived together for about more years until this wicked witch of the West started hanging out with my dad. Her name's Tina, and just recently she got married to my dad. So, instead of her being Tina Malash, which she should've stayed as, she's now Tina Frayley.

My dad and I were as close as milk and cookies, peanut butter and jelly, and- well you get the point. But, leave it to Tina to change everything. Usually if I get something new or something "out of the ordinary" Tina will take it for herself, unless she doesn't like it. She also leaves a long list of chores which seems like it can go around the world and come back again for me to finish before she comes back.

Given the examples in the paragraph above, you can assume Tina's a bitch. Well- assume no more! That is a solid fact! Tina will never-EVER be nice, no matter what the hell happens. This, my heart is telling me, and my heart almost never lies. I said almost.

Now, I have a horrible-crazy-crappy-life, and live with my normal-yet-incredibly-messed-up-family, in the beautiful-yet-crazy-star-studded San Fran, California.

But, before I go on boring you with how horrible my life is, I shall shine some light on the awesome parts- which usually means there's a down-side too.

This morning dad gave me a beautiful pink diamond ring. Is this important? Well, yeah considering the last thing he gave me was a My Little Pony for my eighth birthday. Then he started spending more and more time with Tina, and it's been "Well, Tina needs that. "Well, Tina needs my help!" Why do we have to spend every effing penny and second of our lives on Tina? Cuz, newsflash dad, I don't give a **SHIT** about Tina. Kay?

So after dad gave me that gorgeous ring, I walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast with a new, happy-walking-on-air feeling, which was immediately demolished once Tina came in.

"Oh, what's that?" Tina said, eying the pink diamonds that were catching the beautiful morning sunlight. I tried to hide the ring while I was pouring milk into my cereal bowl.

"What's what?" I say looking at Tina. She has perfect everything, so she resembles a Barbie doll sometimes. Even in her pajamas!

She raised one of her perfectly eyebrows.

"C'mon, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about," Tina says.

"Fine," I tell Tina. "It's a gift from my dad."

"Are you sure your dad didn't want you to give that to me?" She says, now raising both of her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Um. Yeah, pretty sure," I say back to Tina, rather rudely. She looks at me like I just slapped her across the face. I take my bowl of cereal to the table and sit down. Tina sit's down across from me. "Excuse me, I have my own shadow," I say grumpily. Why does she have to do this to me?

"I'll have to see who this ring belongs to," Tina says as she holds out her hand. I high-five it. She looks at me sternly, her perfect green eyes glinting at me. I reluctantly hand over the ring. _Who the hell is she taking my ring?_ I feel my eyes watering, but I stop myself from crying. If I cry I'd give Tina satisfaction, and I don't want her to be satisfied. I look up just to see her watching me. I grimace at her, put my now empty bowl into the sink along with my spoon.

I start making my way to my room before I hear Kate, my bratty baby sister shrieking. Tina already went back into bed, so I was left with the chore of feeding Kate. Her shriek is like a scream from a horror movie, and a few times both my dad and Tina slept through it, but I have no idea how.

By the time I have her baby mush and her bottle ready, Kate's chanting "Hungy, hungy, hungy!" to the whole house. Once I stepped into the little tot's room, Kate was bouncing up and down in her crib, so I shoved the stuff in her hands and turn around. Tina's in the doorway, out of breath, with her perfect blonde hair in a bun. Tina looks up at me and gives me a tiny smile of thanks. The only advantage I have over Tina is my height. I'm a slightly-over-average height of five foot seven, and she's only five foot three.

Since Kate has a mirror in her room, I turn back around and look at how different I am from Tina. I have slightly wavy brown hair, while Tina has perfectly straight blonde hair. Our figures are pretty much the same except I have a flat stomach, but Tina has a body even a model would be jealous of. Then I look at our eyes, I have dark brown eyes, and she has green eyes, that glint like a cat's half the time.

While I'm comparing us, Tina watches me, and when I turn back around, Tina makes a quick exit. But before she leaves she snaps, "Do something with that nest you call hair!" Turning back around I notice my hair isn't that bad, I already brushed it this morning and I've only been up for like twenty minutes. Guess I should do it again.

I walk into my room, and instead of just brushing my hair, I think of a plan to completely amaze Tina. I brush, straighten, and style my hair. Afterwards, I add some eyeshadow, and eyeliner, then get dressed in my newest clothes Tina didn't confiscate. Once I was done, I headed downstairs into the living room.

Sure enough, Tina and my dad were downstairs watching whatever the found interesting at 12:00. Tina turned her head when I walked in. Her jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide, my dad turned his head, too and did the same thing, only he smiled.

"My sweetie's growing up," my dad said. Why were dad's so embarrassing? I wonder. Tina got up and circled around me, observing my outfit which consisted of a light, baby blue tank top, a pair of light pink shorts, a sterling silver 21 inch tier necklace and my silver bangles.

"What did you do?" Tina gaped.

"Uh, got dressed?" I said trying to get under her skin.

"Oh. Okay," Tina says still staring at my miraculous "make over." "Well," she continues. "Your dad and I are going to go shopping we'll be back around seven-ish. I glance over at the cable box, it was only 12: 15 pm. And just as I thought the day might look up, Tina goes into her signature list of chores which names everything and anything- even if it means the impossible. Like keeping Kate happy for seven hours.


End file.
